The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tricyrtis plant, botanically known as Tricyrtis hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Taipei Silk’.
The new Tricyrtis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hubbardston, Mass. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new long-flowering and winter-hardy Tricyrtis cultivars with strong foliage and large inflorescences with attractive flowers.
The new Tricyrtis originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1992 in Hubbardston, Mass. of an unnamed selection of Tricyrtis formosana, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Tricyrtis lasiocarpa, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Tricyrtis was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1993 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hubbardston, Mass.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in a controlled environment in Hubbardston, Mass. since 1994 has shown that the unique features of this new Tricyrtis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.